verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Giorgio Andrian
Geografo di formazione superiore e appassionato di viaggi, si occupa a livello internazionale di progetti per lo sviluppo sostenibile e per la gestione e valorizzazione del patrimonio culturale e naturale. È stato funzionario dell'UNESCO ed è professore in varie università europee, nonché autore di diverse pubblicazioni internazionali. Ha trasformato la sua passione per i veicoli storici in un'attività professionale di consulenza. Biografia Nasce a Padova il 13 agosto 1966. Dal padre eredita la passione per la meccanica e l'impegno politico: Dario, ingegnere meccanico con l'interesse per gli aerei, svolge due mandati amministrativi come assessore alla Cultura, Sport e Giovani, nel comune di Legnaro. Con la madre condivide l'interesse per il sociale che si concretizza nelle prime attività della famiglia nell'ambito dei minori in stato di abbandono, attività che contribuirà alla creazione dell'Associazione Murialdo. Dopo la maturità scientifica si iscrive alla facoltà di agraria dell'Università degli Studi di Padova, corso di Scienze Forestali. Durante gli anni universitari vince una borsa di studio per l'Università di Berkley in California e comincia a frequentare le attività dell'International Forestry Students Association; dopo un anno di vicepresidenza, ne diventa presidente nel 1995. È quello l'inizio della sua carriera internazionale che qualche anno dopo lo porterà a lavorare per l'UNESCO. Ricerca e didattica universitaria Dopo la laurea (ottenuta discutendo una tesi sul sistema forestale in Ucraina, elaborata nell’ambito del progetto europeo ENARECO), rimane nell’ambito internazionale e lavora come Segretario Esecutivo del Centro Studi e Ricerche ‘J. Maritain’, nell’allora sede di Preganziol (TV). Il desiderio di consolidare la sua preparazione lo porta ben presto ad entrare in un programma di studi dottorali in geografia politica, condotto in co-tutela tra l’Università di Friburgo, in Brisgovia, e quella di Padova. Nei tre anni di lavoro di ricerca (in larga parte svolti in Germania) si occupa dei principali programmi di sviluppo sostenibile internazionali, e in particolare di quelli promossi dall'UNESCO. Combina la ricerca con l'attività didattica a livello graduate che continua anche dopo l'ottenimento del dottorato di ricerca. È autore di 54 pubblicazioni (20 delle quali su riviste internazionali) su temi dello sviluppo sostenibile, della gestione del patrimonio naturale e culturale e sull'integrazione europea. Tiene seminari e lezioni in varie università e dirige la scuola estiva dell'Università di Betlemme. L'impegno nelle Nazioni Unite Subito dopo il Ph.D, inizia a lavorare per l'UNESCO, dove rimane per 6 anni (dal 2004 al 2010), occupandosi (prevalentemente in collaborazione con il Venice Office) dei Programmi MaB, World Heritage e Education for Sustainable Development (DESD). Lavora prevalentemente nella regione balcanica, dove si trasferisce a partire dal 2010 (attualmente (2017) vive a Belgrado, in Serbia). Dal 2011 in poi continua ad occuparsi dei temi legati all’UNESCO, coordinando diversi progetti di candidature internazionali, in vari Paesi europei. Ha lavorato come consulente per la FAO sui temi della gestione territoriale in situazioni di conflitto. Progetti per lo sviluppo sostenibile locale Il primo progetto di sviluppo locale lo elabora, ancora studente, nell’ambito dell’IFSA: si tratta del Village Concept Project che andrà a coordinare nel 1996 in Ghana. Continua ad approfondire queste tematiche durante gli studi dottorali e torna ad occuparsene professionalmente dopo la conclusione dell’esperienza con la Nazioni Unite. In particolare, coordina i lavori della Programma sull'uomo e la biosfera candidatura MaB (UNESCO transfrontaliera (Italia – Francia)) del Monviso (2012), e quella del Lago di Ohrid e Prespa (Albania e Macedonia), come esperto internazionale della Banca Tedesca KfW. Più recentemente (2014), coordina il gruppo di lavoro sulla candidatura della Città di Torino al Creative City Network dell’UNESCO, arrivando all’inclusione della stessa nella categoria del design. Più recentemente ha coordinato il lavoro di predisposizione di uno studio di fattibilità per la candidatura MaB dell’area dei Colli Euganei e delle Terme. La passione per l'heritage Eredita la passione per l’heritage dal padre e la coltiva negli anni degli studi dottorali e del lavoro con l’UNESCO. Dal 2014 coordina la candidatura di Padova Urbs Picta (sul trecento padovano). Trasformando la passione per i veicoli storici in una parte della sua attività professionale, fonda, nel 2016, la Motor Heritage Consulting Doo, società di consulenza con sede a Belgrado (Serbia). In quest’ambito svolge attività di promozione di eventi internazionali dedicati al motorismo storico e di formazione nel settore (coordina le attività della neonata Accademia del Restauro dei Veicoli Storici della CNA di Padova). Pubblicazioni * Tarrasón D., Andrian G., Groppo P. (2016) Negotiation, Environment and Territorial Development, Green Negotiated Territorial Development (GreeNTD). FAO, Land and Water Division Working Paper 16a. Rome: FAO. * Andrian G., Tufano M. (2015) Biosphere Reserves and Protected Areas: a liaison dangereuse or a mutually beneficial relationship?, in Gambino R. and Peano A (2015), Nature Policies and Landscape Policies: Towards an Alliance, Springer: Heidelberg. pg.105-117. * Andrian G. (2012) Where Nature meets Politics: the Dinaric Arc Initiative’, in Stubb P. and Solioz C. (eds.) Towards Open Regionalism in South East Europe. Baden Baden: Nomos. pg. 175-190. * Andrian G. (2011) Dinaric Arc Initiative - An innovative approach in the governance of International Cooperation, in Vasilijević M. and Pezold T. (eds), IUCN: Gland and Belgrade, pg. 13-17. * Andrian G., Gaudry K,-H. (2010) The Role of UNESCO designated Sites in Fostering International Cooperation and Environmental Security in SEE, in Montini M. and Bodganovic S. (eds), Springer: Berlin pg. 27-41. *Andrian G., (2009), Dinaric Arc Initiative: an innovative approach in international and inter-agency cooperation, in Majtényi B. and Tamburelli G. (eds.) Sustainable Development and Transboundary co-operation in mountain regions’ Budapest: L’Harmattan. * Andrian G., Cvejic V., (2007) Una diga, due Repubbliche, tre fiumi: sinergie trans-scalari nelle recenti vicende del canyon del fiume Tara, in pubblicazione. * Essmann H.F., Andrian G, Pettenella D., Vantomme P. (2007) Influence of globalisation on forest and forestry, in pubblicazione. * Andrian G. Melen O. (2007) Biosphere Reserves in countries in transitions. The evolution of the concept of Biosphere Reserve in national legislation of Ukraine. in Tamburelli G. (ed.) Biodiversity Conservation and Protected Areas. Milano: Giuffrè. *Andrian G., (2006) Joining cultural and natural heritage along the Green Belt, in Terry A. et al. (ed.) The Green Belt of Europe. From Vision to Reality. IUCN: Gland, Switzwerland and Cambridge, UK. *Andrian G. Erg B., Dimović D. (2006) Transboundary Biosphere Reserves in South-Eastern European (SEE) region: the challenge of the territorial development, in Stein R. et al. (ed.) Proceedings of the 2004 International Conference and Expert Workshop of Transboundary Biosphere Reserves: ‘Following-up on Seville + 5’, Transboundary Biosphere Reserve ‘Pfälzerwald/Vosges du Nord’: Edelbruck, Lambert. *Andrian G. (2004) MAB Biosphere Reserves and Transboundary Cooperation in the SEE Region, Proceedings of the UNESCO-ROSTE-IUCN joint workshop, Belgrade, June 13-17. Venice: UNESCO Regional Bureau for Science in Europe (ROSTE). *Fall J., Andrian G. (2004) Experiments and adjust: tracing changes in the definition of boundaries in biosphere reserves, Gazzetta Ambiente, Anno 2004, N.4., pagg. 25-29. Roma: Editore Colombo. *Essmann H. F. & Andrian G., Impacts of Globalisation on Forestry: Consideration on a Complex Topic, XII World Forestry Congress ‘Forests, source of life’, volume C, p. 211. *Andrian G., Musumeci L., Pettenella D., Secco L. (2003) Cross-sectoral linkages in mountain development. The case of Belluno, Bolzano and Trento Northestern Provinces of Italy'', in Dubé Y.C. and Schmithüsen F. (2003), Cross-sectoral policy impacts between forestry and other sectors. Rome: FAO.'' *Andrian G., Le Riserve della Biosfera in ambiente urbano: recenti sviluppi del Programma MAB dell’UNESCO, ill., in Spazi verdi e paesaggio urbano, Gaddoni S., (a cura di), Pàtron editore, Bologna, 2002, pagg.55-65. *Andrian G., Pianificazione Territoriale Partecipata nelle aree perturbane rurali: la visione della FAO nei paesi dell’Europa Centrale e Orientale, (anche in inglese) in Atti della Conferenza ‘Le nuove relazioni tra città e aree rurali’, Città di Trento, pagg. 109-121. *Andrian G., Leopoli: crocevia culturale tra l’Oriente e l’Occidente, video realizzato in cooperazione tra il Dipartimento di Geografia dell’Università di Padova e l’Assessorato alla Cultura del Comune di Padova (durata: 60 min. ca.). *Andrian G., Friburgo, città sostenibile, video realizzato in cooperazione tra il Dipartimento di Geografia dell’Università di Padova e l’Università di Friburgo, Germania (durata: 15 min. ca.). *Andrian G., The role of the transboundary Biosphere Reserves in supporting the local sustainable development, Ukrainian State University of Forestry and Wood Technology (USUFWT), periodico di informazione scientifica “Concettualizzazione della Costituzione Ecologica della Terra; basi giuridiche della strategia dello sviluppo sostenibile. Leopoli: USUFWT. *Pavan A., Postiglione A., Andrian G. (con la collaborazione di), Etica, Ambiente e Sviluppo La Comunità Internazionale per una nuova etica dell'ambiente, ESI, Napoli. *Andrian G., La valorizzazione degli spazi verdi storici nei contesti urbani. il caso di Padova, Geotema, nr.13, 2001, pagg.44-53. *Andrian G., Pettenella D., Forestry curriculum development and revision in Ukraine, Case Study per la FAO. *Andrian G., 2001, Approaches reforming forestry curricula in European countries in transition: the case of the TEMPUS-TACIS ‘ENARECO’ project in Ukraine, in Report, Expert Consultation on forestry education, FAO, Rome. *Andrian G., The role of the ancient botanic gardens within the modern cities: the case of the Botanic Garden of the University of Padua (Il ruolo dei giardini botanici storici: il caso dell’Orto Botanico dell’Università di Padova), ill. In Naukovyi Visnyk, Misky sady i parky: Mynule, suchasne i maibutnje, Ukrainian State University of Forestry and Wood Technology, L’viv, Ucraina, 2001, pagg. 147-152. *Konijnendijk C.C., Andrian G., Verde urbano a Roma e Padova, nel contesto di uno studio comparativo condotto a livello europeo, parte II, ill. Sherwood, anno 6, nr.1, 2000, pagg. 41-46. *Andrian G., Ciaghi L., Pettenella D., Recent developments in the Ukrainian forestry sector and the main issues of its higher education (Recenti sviluppi nel settore forestale in Ucraina e i principali aspetti dell’educazione superiore ad esso collegata), ENARECO booklet, Lviv, 2000. *Konijnendijk C.C., Andrian G., Verde urbano a Roma e Padova, nel contesto di uno studio comparativo condotto a livello europeo, parte I, Sherwood, anno 5, nr.11, 1999, pagg. 39-44. *Pettenella D., Andrian G., The effects of the ‘Sorbonne agreement’ on the Italian university system. The case of the forestry higher education (Gli effetti dell’Accordo di Sorbona sul sistema universitario italiano. Il caso dell’educazione superiore nel settore forestale), presentato al Congresso Internazionale ‘Forestry education and research in the context of environment and development problems: strategies for XXI century’, Lviv, Ucraina, 12-19 Settembre 1999. *Andrian G., Educazione forestale a livello superiore: il punto di vista degli studenti sull'esperienza universitaria in Italia, contributo presentato al II Congresso Nazionale di Selvicoltura, Venezia, 24 giugno 1998. *Andrian G., Further education for foresters. The IUFRO point of view (Educazione superiore per i forestali. Il punto di vista della IUFRO), in IFSA NEWS nr.18, luglio-agosto 1988. *Andrian G., Nobili I., Parks in Italy: the Italian situation and the example of Veneto region (I parchi in Italia: la situazione nazionale e il caso della Regione Veneto), paper presentato all’IFSA Slovenian Summer Workshop, luglio 1998. *Andrian G., The experience of establishing and running an international students organization. The case of the International Forestry Students Association (IFSA) (L’esperineza della nascita e della gestione di un’associazioen internazioanel di studenti. L’esempio dell’Associazione Internazionale degli Studenti Forestali (IFSA)) lavoro presentato alla All Ukraine Scientific Conference, Ukrainian State University of Forestry and Wood Technology, Lviv, Settembre 1998. *Andrian, G., The Village Concept Project-II in Ghana. An example of co-operation amongst international students’ organizations to improve the living conditions within an African village (Il Village Concept Project-II in Ghana. Un esempio di cooperazione tra associazioni internazionali di studenti per migliorare le condizioni di vita di un villaggio africano), Training for Agriculture and Rural Development (TARD), volume 1997-98, FAO, Roma, 1998, pagg.153-162. * Andrian, G., Progetto di cooperazione con l’Università di Sarajevo, ill., in Monti e Boschi, nr. 1, gennaio 1998, pagg 40-45. * Andrian, G., Arboricoltura da legno in collina e in montagna. Esempi di studio su popolamenti forestali di recente formazione adatti all’arboricoltura da legno (nel territorio della Comunità Montana Agno-Chiampo), tesina presentata nell’ambito del corso di Silvicoltura Speciale, Corso di Laurea in Scienze Forestali, Università di Padova, anno accademico 1996-97. * Andrian, G., Higher Education in Forestry. Students' perspective in response to new social demands and emerging technical challenges (Educazione superiore nel settore forestale. Il punto di vista degli studenti in risposta alle nuove domande sociali e alle sfide tecnologiche emergenti), special paper presentato in occasione della Plenary Session on Youth in Forestry, XI WORLD FORESTRY CONGRESS, Antalya, Turchia, 17 Ottobre 1997. * Andrian, G., Il XXIV Simposio Internazionale degli Studenti Forestali in Australia, ill., in Monti e Boschi, nr.5., 1997, pagg. 39-46. * Andrian, G., L’Associazione Internazionale degli Studenti Forestali (IFSA). Profilo dell’associazione e principali attività, presentato in occasione della Conferenza Permanente dei Presidi delle Facoltà di Agraria, Agripolis, Legnaro (PD), 24.06.1997. * Andrian, G., IFSA and the African countries (L’IFSA e i paesi africani), intervento di apertura dell’ African Directors’ Meeting (ADM ’96), Kumasi, Ghana, Marzo 1996. * Andrian, G., L’Associazione degli Studenti Forestali in Africa: L’esempio del Village Concept Project-II in Ghana, ill., in Monti e Boschi, nr. 3, 1996, pagg.42-45. * Andrian, G., The International Forestry Students Association in Sarajevo; a small students’ contribution to the process of piece and reconstruction (L’Associazione Internazionale degli Studenti Forestali a Sarajevo: un piccolo contributo degli studenti al processo di pace e ricostruzione), in IFSA NEWS, nr.19, 1996, pagg. 5-8. * Andrian, G., IFSA: connecting forestry students from all over the world (IFSA: collegando gli studenti forestali del mondo), in IFSA NEWS, nr.18, IFSA ed, 1996, pagg 5-8. * UNESCO, Higher Education in the 21st Century. A Student Perspective (Educazione Superiore nel 21mo secolo. Il punto di vista degli studenti) preparazione del contributo dell’IFSA al documento finale, Parigi, 1996 * Andrian, G., L’Educazione Forestale a livello superiore in Italia: il punto di vista degli studenti, presentato al congresso “Il tecnico forestale domani: una professionalità a servizio del territorio“, Viterbo, 11 Maggio, 1995 * Andrian, G., The International Forestry Students’ Association (IFSA): an example of an international students’ NGO, presentato all’AEGEE-EUROPEAN SCHOOL, Malcesine (VR), Luglio 1995. * Segalina, G., Learning from forests, Proceedings of the 20th IFSS-ITALIA ’92, cooperazione al text layout, Padua, CLEUP, Marzo 1995. * Andrian, G., Il ruolo degli Orti Botanici nella realtà attuale: giardini storici ed educativi oltreché oasi per valorizzare la biodiversità, ill., in Pangea, anno IV, nr.6, giugno 1993, pagg 4-6. * Andrian, G., Le piantagioni di allineamento, tesina presentata nell’ambito del Corso in Botanica Forestale, Corso di Laurea in Scienze Forestali, anno accademico 1992-93. Note Fonti * Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Ambientalisti italiani Categoria:Educatori ambientali Categoria:Geografi italiani Categoria:Scrittori italiani Categoria:Sviluppo sostenibile